Saké pour oublier
by Shikappeps
Summary: Voilà un petit one-shot sur Kiba et ses déboires amoureux qui se passe dans un bar... Cool non?


Salut salut!

Voilà un petit One shot (qui accessoirement pourra avoir une suite...) sur Kiba. Je l'ai écrit hier soir, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop...lol

* * *

"Encore une siouplé!"

"Encore? Chuis désolé mon garçon, mais t'as de quoi payé ce soir au moins?"

"Moi? Bien sûr Môssieur! Je suis ninja moi, je suis le plus riche de tous les ninjas!"

"Ouais, je connais la chanson! Bon,c'est le dernier verre hein! Et puis fais descendre ta sale bête de là!"

Le serveur balaya le pauvre Akamaru qui avait trouvé un coin tranquille dans ce bistrot complétement enfumé et rempli de gars tous plus bourrés les uns que les autres. Son maître le premier. Le chien descendit du baret alla se nicher sous les pieds de Kiba qui attendait son 7ème verre de saké en chantant "Viens boire un ptit coup à la maison...".

Le serveur alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille dans la cave, le sourire aux lèvres. Les affaires étaient bonnes en ce moment! On avait beau dire, le printemps - soi-disantsaison des amours- était surtout la saison des dépressions. La salle était comble tous les soirs et l'alcool coulait à flot! Et l'argent avec... Ilretourna aubar, ouvrit la bouteille et servit un nouveau verre à ce garçon.

"Allez! Cul sec! Woupla!"

Il était souvent là en ce moment, surtout cette dernière semaine, ce garçon... A chaque fois c'était la même chose: il arrivait avec une jeune et belle fille, toujours différente de la fois précédente,accrochée à son bras. Ils s'asseyaient à une table, l'un en face de l'autre.Le jeune hommecommandait une bouteille de champagne qu'il leur apportait, à leur demande, écoutant au passage les discussions des jeunes amoureux. Et puis, tout à coup,la jeune fille partait en pleurs et, lui,il venait s'assoir au bar, noyant son désespoir avec du saké. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce garçon? Toutes ces filles si belles qui avaient l'air complétement folles de lui et qui, l'instant d'après, partaient les larmes aux yeux. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en vantait de toutes ses conquêtes d'un soir. Tiens voilà qu'il recommençait!

"Quand même, je l'aimais bien elle! Elle avait des fesses bien rebondies et des yeux...! Ptet que j'aurais du attendre un peu..."

"Chuis désolé de m'occuper de ce qui me regarde pas mais... Pourquoi tu les fais toutes pleurer comme ça?"

"Mwahahahwhahah! La curiosité est un vilain défaut !Mais je veux bien t'excuser si tu m'offre un verre! Mwahahahwhaha! Allez, un tout ptit verre et je te dis tout!"

Le serveur le regarda. Ce jeune homme avait l'air complétement plein, il allait certainement lui raconter des bobards. Et l'alcool rendait très imaginatif, après avoir passé sa vie à servir des bières et du rhum il le savait plus que bien! Boaf, ce serait certainement une histoire marrante! Il se laissa tenter et servit au "ninja le plus riche du monde" un 9ème verre.

"Woupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Merci Môssieur! Bon allez voilà l'histoire! En fait, je suis non seulement un très beau garçon mais aussi un très bon ninja! Enfin, bref j'ai tout pour moi quoi..."

"Et modeste par dessus le marché!"

"Ne me coupez pas! Bon... Comme je disais le jeune beau garçon que je suis tomba un jour sous le charme de ma jeune coéquipière. Une petite brune aux yeux blancs comme la neige...

"Allez bon,y divague là..."

"Elle était toute timide et toute naïve... c'était trop mignon! On avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger de tout et de rien... Mais, malgré tout mon charme, ce n'était pas moi qu'elle aimait. C'était ce ptit con! blond aux yeux bleus c'est sûr ça fait rêver! Il se la pétait comme pas possible, il rigolait pour un rien... Aah je le déteste!"

"Je vois ça..." fit le serveur tout en retirant le verre des mains de Kiba que celui-ci, dans le feu de l'action, serrait un peu trop à son goût.

"Lui et moi on était rivaux! pas seulement en amour, mais aussi en missions... Et puis, un jour il est parti en mission avec son équipe. Une mission banale mais ce ptit con avait voulu impressioner la galerie en faisant des tas de pirouettes et compagnie. MWAWAHAHA Et vous savez pas quoi? Bah ce nigaud s'est cassé la gueule par terre! Et il est tombé sur un kunai qu'était là par hasard... Et il s'est planté dessus! Alors ses coéquipiers l'ont ramené au village en le portant..."

Le serveur leva un sourcil. Le jeune homme qui, il y a quelques secondes à peine, était tout joyeux en racontant son histoire était soudainement devenu plus pâle, plus lent dans ses paroles. Ce n'était plus un ado bourré qui lui parlait mais un ado complétement perdu qui avait besoin de se confier.

"Naruto a été à l'hôpital pendant 3mois. Dans le coma... Et depuis ce jour-là , le jour où il est tombé dans le coma je parle, tout a changé... J'allai le voir tous les jours. Perdre son rival comme ça, c'est horrible. C'est contre moi qu'il devait perdre pas contre un kunai! Vous avez déjà vu un enfant endormi?"

"Ouais, j'ai eu trois enfants y a longtemps..." Tiens voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi...

"Lui il était trop beau. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille sur son front. Ses paupières fermées etson sourire naïflui donnait un air d'ange..."

C'était donc ça, il était tombé amoureux de son rival...

"Et quand il s'est réveillé tout est redevenu normal: il rigolait pour un rien et criait tout le temps! Mais je trouvais plus ça énervant, je trouvait ça...mignon..."

"C'est l'amour qui fait ça!"

"Pfff l'amour n'importe quoi! Tu me vois bien tous les jours avec une nouvelle fille! Je suis un tombeur moi! Un homme, un vrai de vrai! Pas une fiotte amoureuse...de... d'un garçon...glups"

Là il était au bord des larmes. Peut-être venait-il de se rendre compte de ses vrais sentiments pour ce ''ptit con''?

"Tiens, mon ptit, prends un autre verre... Ca te fera du bien!"

"Ouep! Il faut pas se laisser abattre! Mon père dit toujours ''Pour oublier, prends du saké!'' Alors moije bois mon, mon combientième?"

"C'est bien le dixième"

"Exact 10ème! 10 verres en " il regarda sa montre mais apparement ne réussi pas à lire l'heure. "10 verres en une soirée, mon record! C'est pas Naruto qui ferait ça hein?"

Le serveur haussa les épaules. Il y a à peine 5secondes il pleurait parce qu'il l'aimait et maintenant il était en train de le vanné... Irrécupérable! Un nouveau client arriva, il s'en occupa. Quand il revint à son petit "reprotégé", celui-ci s'était endormi sur le bar. Pour une fois il ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui ôter le verre de saké à moitié vide -ou moitié plein selon le point de vue- qu'il tenait encore dans sa main droite.

La fermeture approcha, le serveur vira tous les villageois qui enfumaient son bar avec leur faux cigares, et tous ceux qui étaient complétement bourrés. En dix minutes le bar fut complétement vide, mis à part le petit chien qui s'était réveillé et son maître encore endormi (qui ronflait enplus de ça). Le serveur, qui était épuisé, décida de le laisser là après lui avoir apporté une couverture et de fermer son bar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Oh Naruto, arrête! Arrête tu vas me faire rougir...mh..."

Akamaru regarda son maître d'un drôle d'oeil. Devait-il continuer de lécher pour essayer de le réveiller? Le jeune chien (pas si bête que ça!) descendit du bar et alla tirer avec ses dents les rideaux. Les rayons du soleil baignèrent alors la pièce d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Kiba ouvrit un oeil.

"Akamaru, mon chien, où on est? Woh, j'ai un mal de crâne! J'ai encore bu hein?"

Le petit chien fit un signe de tête comme pour approuver son maître. Celui ci se leva de son tabouret avec peine, se tenant la tête des deux mains et alla de l'autre côté du bar pour boire un peu d'eau.

"Tiens t'es réveillé?"

"Prends un aspirine! Je suppose que t'as un mal de tête pas possible avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé."

"Merci... Mais vous êtes qui?"

Le serveur se présenta puis ouvrit son bar pour laisser le jeune garçon, qui s'appelait Kiba, rentrer chez lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir-même, le jeune Kiba revint voir le serveur qui attendait des nouveaux clients derrière son bar.

"Vous savez ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin?"

"Oui"

"Je l'ai fait, j'ai été lui dire... Mais il a cru que c'était une blague... Il m'a regardé et il a rigolé... J'ai pas osé lui dire que j'étais sérieux...Je dois faire quoi?"

"Séduis-le comme tu as séduis toutes ces belles femmes avec qui tu viens tous les soirs! Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûr!"

"Ok! Réservez moi une bouteille de champagne pour ce soir!"

Le serveur regarda le jeune Kiba repartir le sourire aux lèvres.

"En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de saké ce soir... seulement du champagne... et de l'amour..."

"Un double-whiskys'il vous plaît!"

Le serveur tourna la tête et regarda la personne qui venait de commander. C'était une jeune fille qui avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille sublime?

**°°° FIN °°°**

**

* * *

**

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu (!) Bye!


End file.
